Controlled lighting methods and apparatus are known from US 2004/0052076. Disclosed herein is found a method and a system for providing controlled lighting, including methods and systems for providing both white and non-white coloured lighting, including colour temperature controlled lighting. Such methods and systems include optical facilities for modifying light from a lighting unit, such as a LED-based lighting unit, including variable optical facilities and fixed optical facilities. Also provided are methods and systems for using multi-colour lighting units in a variety of commercial applications. Also provided are methods and systems for lighting control, including methods to assist lighting designers and installers to improve the quality of lighting in environments. Also provided are intelligent dimmers, switches, sockets and fixtures, as well as facilities for programming and using them. Also provided are various sensor-feedback applications of lighting technology, including sensor-feedback involving light sensors and forward voltage sensors. Also provided are lighting methods and systems that operate on time-based parameters.
In the medical sector, for example in hospitals, the desire for a clear, bright illumination is prevalent in order to see things as clear as possible. Especially in surgery rooms, it is recognised to be of vital importance that details can be seen by the surgeon and the other assisting personnel.
Lately however, in many surgery fields, there is a tendency to substitute the traditional surgery methods with so-called minimal invasive treatments, typically, conducted through small ports in the body of the patient, in contrast to the larger incisions typical of open surgery. Minimal invasive procedures are not only used in general surgery but also in specialities as gynaecology, neurosurgery, opthalmology, and radiology. Such procedures are called by a variety of adjectives, including endoscopic, laparoscopic, thoracoscopic and the like, but in the following, for simplicity, the term endoscopic will be used herein to describe these procedures.
In connection with such minimal invasive surgery treatments, the surgeon uses a number of endoscopic steering devices inserted into the body of the patient. In order to follow the operation, small endoscopic cameras are inserted as well, and the imaging is viewed on a computer display. Typically, the bright, white lighting in the surgery room is reflected in the display screen, which is why surgery rooms have been changed in order for the possibility to reduce the light intensity. However, while light intensity reduction is an advantage for the surgeon, it is a disadvantage for the personnel who are using other equipment in the room, for example the anaesthetists or the nurses who change the instruments during the operation.